


Lumpy Getting His Feet Tickled

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Getting His Feet Tickled

Keep going easy on him; Lumpy's feet are incredibly ticklish. And don't even think about tickling his toes, let alone between his toes... 


End file.
